En El Amor No Hay Edad Ni Ocupación -Riren
by yuli.sama.9
Summary: Esto Ocurre en un mundo paralelo/alterno...Esto es Yaoi o BL (Boys Love) -Chicoxchico..Si no te gusta no leas y si si pues disfruta nwn...Va a ver lemmon luego ;))
1. Chapter 1

"EN EL AMOR NO HAY EDAD NI OCUPACIÓN"

Descripcion: BL (Boys love)-Yaoi :Riren –RivaillexEren

Esto Ocurre en un universo alterno/paralelo….Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Hajime Isayama y son de Shingeki no Kyojin…Aunque mi historia no tiene nada que ver con el anime/manga…ya que esto ocurre en otra época/tiempo…..Bueno antes de empezar con la Historia me presento: Soy Yuli un gusto en conocerlos, espero que les agrade la historia y desde ahorita les digo que es mi primera vez escribiendo fanfics…Así que espero que sean de su agrado…Bueno comencemos.

-69-

Una tarde después de tanto trabajar, Levi salió de su trabajo él estaba exhausto y solo quería ir por un trago para aclarar su garganta; Se dirigió al bar más cercano, Al llegar a este entro y enseguida su atención fue dirigida hacia aquel chico de ojos verdes esmeralda, alto, apuesto, de cabello café, sonriente…Él se intrigo por saber más de aquel chico así que fue y se sentó en la barra, y le pidió a aquel chico una copa mientras lo miraba detalladamente cada acción que aquel chico hacía. A lo que el chico se dio cuenta y se puso nervioso, ya que sentía como los ojos grises profundos de aquel hombre, miraban cada acción que el realizara, a lo que se sonrojo un poco…Eren no sintió desagrado o miedo por estar siendo observado por el hombre, más bien sintió un poco de excitación…Eren admitía que el hombre era apuesto, a pesar de no ser muy alto, su simple mirada profunda sin expresión lo ponía nervioso y en las nubes, Eren se apresuró para disipar sus pensamientos y solo servirle al hombre lo que pidió, una vez que preparo lo que pidió el hombre se lo entrego algo nervioso y dijo:

-A.. Aquí tiene señ...-Antes de poder terminar la frase el hombre le dijo:

-Me llamo Rivaille-Lo dijo en un tono frio y cortante, A lo que Eren se puso nervioso-

-Rivaille…Mucho Gusto Yo soy Eren Jaeger- se sonrojo y sonrió -pensó: Oh Diablos él debe pensar que soy raro, porque me sonroje maldición!

-Así que Eren eh? Y que hace un mocoso como tú en un lugar de adultos?-dijo Levi en tono de burla y mirando a los ojos, A lo que Eren se puso más nervioso que disgustado.

-N…No soy un mocoso! Y no es de su incumbencia-dijo mientras un leve sonrojo invadió su rostro y haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras levantaba su ceja, en respuesta a su disgusto.

-Ehh?..Así que un mocoso se atreve a levantarme la voz-dijo Levi mientras veía a Eren con una mirada profunda, llena de odio e indignación.

-Eh? No Rivaille-san...y-yo no quise gritarle!-Dijo Eren algo tembloroso y nervioso, ante la mirada de este.

-Necesitas a alguien que te dé una lección Mocoso, Esto no se quedara así!-Dijo Levi en tono cortante, mientras dejaba el dinero, se levantaba de su silla y se iba-Nos veremos luego Eren! –Dijo en tono de burla.

Eren se quedó atónito y se sonrojo al escuchar al otro pronunciar su nombre. Y pensó en lo que le depararía el futuro, pensaba si esto habría sido una bendición o una maldición haberse encontrado con aquel hombre frio, inexpresivo, de cabello color negro azabache y de ojos grises.

CONTINUARA…

-69-

Etto…Que les pareció? *nerviosa* Espero que les haya gustado. Esto se me ocurrió tras ver una imagen w.

Espero ver sus comentarios y saludos a todas las hermosas personas que leyeron esto :33.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno antes de continuar la historia quiero agradecerles a las personas que lean esto nwn, también por los reviews y los consejos que me dieron, Son de gran ayuda :33

-69-

Después de terminar su turno Eren se iba a Dirigir a su casa pero nunca contaría que se encontraría a….Esperándolo afuera

-¿R-Rivaille-san?, ¿Qué hace usted a-aquí?- Pregunto el oji verde atónito, al ver al de cabello negro azabache, esperándolo afuera…

-¡Oi, Mocoso de mierda! ¿Porque te costó tanto tiempo traer tu trasero hasta aquí?- Dijo el de ojos grises y gélidos, pero penetrantes y oscuros.

Levi emitía en sus ojos irritación e indignación hacia Eren por haberlo hecho esperar…Levi de por sí, no era paciente pero trato de hacer un esfuerzo por Eren, aunque este lo hizo impacientar más, tras esperar más de 2 horas en el ambiente gélido…

-¿E-Ehh?-Dijo Eren confundido y nervioso ante la pregunta del otro.

-¿Y cuánto lleva esperando ahí Rivaille-san?-Dijo el de mayor estatura al preguntarse, cuanto había esperado exactamente Rivaille-san por el…

-¡Más de 2 horas, mocoso!-Dijo el de ojos grises, de forma indiferente.

Ante la respuesta del mayor, Eren se ruborizo y se estremeció, su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo acelerado…Cosa de que Levi se dio cuenta y sonrió de medio lado, provocando en Eren un rubor tan rojo como un tomate y no era exactamente por el frío…

El castaño quedo un poco pasmado al escuchar del mayor, las horas que había esperado en aquel frío y todo por el… Una idea paso por la cabeza del muchacho que hizo que se sonrojara más de lo que estaba…

-¡Oi, Mocoso! Pon atención- Le grito el mayor irritado al ver como el oji verde no le prestaba atención…

-¿¡E-Ehh!?-Dijo Eren al ver como el de cabello negro azabache le hablaba

-¿Q-Que me decías Rivaille-san?-

-¡Tsk…A ver si con esto pones atención mocoso de mierda!-Dijo el de mirada fría y cortante…

Levi se acercó a Eren, este por instinto retrocedió un poco, a lo que el mayor se molestó y le clavo una mirada asesina, a lo que Eren decidió no moverse más ya que eso implicaría, no poder garantizar salir ileso…

Ante esto Eren se quedó en su lugar y mientras veía como se iba acercando más Rivaille, decidió cerrar sus ojos y comenzó a temblar, del miedo que sentía de lo que el mayor le podría hacer, Eso hizo que Rivaille sintiera algo de satisfacción, pero a la vez algo de irritación así que Rivaille le ordenó abrirlos…

-¡Oye, abre los ojos ahora!- Dijo el de cabello color negro azabache en tono cortante.

Eren enseguida abrió los ojos al escuchar al de ojos grises y se sorprendió al ver al otro lo que le hizo…

El mayor lo agarro de la camisa y lo jalo hacia a él, provocando que sus labios se entrelazaran, Eso hizo que Eren se estremeciera y su corazón comenzara a latir más rápido, El rubor rápidamente invadió las mejillas del oji verde y cedió ante los labios del otro, provocando que el beso se humedeciera y profundizara; para luego dejar que entrara una lengua intrusa en la boca del castaño, prolongando más aquel apasionado beso….

Luego de unos momentos el beso se cortó ya que se les había acabado el aliento y se miraron por unos instantes y luego….

CONTINUARA….

-69-

¿Qué les pareció? , ¿Les gusto?...Sé que son algo cortos pero necesito inspiración y tiempo Dx, lo hice lo mejor que pude y trate de emplear algunos consejos que me dieron, pero no sé si cambio algo xD…. Una pregunta ¿quieren lemmon en el siguiente capítulo? O prefieren que se vaya dando poco a poco la relación? …Yo prefiero ya ponerle lemmon pero aun no estoy segura xD

Espero sus Reviews con ansias :33

¿Bueno hasta la próxima? (tal vez mañana si tengo tiempo ;) )


End file.
